


Tumblr prompt: Wedding

by islabbe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Season 5 AU, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding, this is really sad and I'm really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islabbe/pseuds/islabbe
Summary: A quick 300 word fic for BellarkeFanfiction's October Flash Fic contest on tumblr.Prompt: "Wedding"





	Tumblr prompt: Wedding

Bellamy removes himself from the group with a half-assed excuse – the laughing and joking is too much for him.  Some days he tries to laugh along but his heart isn’t in it – not anymore, not since he left Clarke behind.

Some nights - like tonight - when Bellamy misses Clarke more than he wants to breathe, he thinks about an alternate life they could have led.  It started off as a way to make it through the difficult days when he could barely even talk without crying, when he couldn’t even look out the window and face looking at the Earth where Clarke’s body was.  Now it was some warped coping mechanism that he relied on too much to be healthy.

_The wedding is a quiet one, held outside the dropship, with just their closest friends and Abby and Marcus.  Marcus walks her down the aisle towards him and his breath catches at the sight of her.  She’s beautiful in her simple grounder wedding dress that she traded a week’s rations for and her hair has been expertly braided by Octavia.  He catches her hands as she meets him._

_The vows are simple ones that all Arkaians take, they feel special though.  He promises to care for her and protect her, like he always has.  A lump forms in his throat as he says the final line:_

_“Until death do us part.”_

_Clarke repeats the same vows, happy tears flowing down her cheeks.  The rings are exchanged and he caresses her face before kissing her.  They grin at each other and he doesn’t think he’s ever been be happier than in this moment._

The door opens. Then,

“Oh, Bellamy.”

“I just miss her so much, Raven.”  He lets out strangled cry.  She rushes to hold him as he sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://www.isla1975.tumblr.com)


End file.
